Seperated
by Cold-hearts
Summary: It started all when they were being chased down by a hoard, all of the men in opposite directions to have only two find each other. Both now have to come over their problems and find the rest of their Achievement Hunter group. Warning: does contain blood, gore, death. will try and tone it down the best I can.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Hello... First story up. I know, quick. However, I had this one for a while and I have wanted to put it up online for a while now. Nothing interesting, just another story to add to the collection ^^ Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Achievement Hunter/RoosterTeeth men even if I wanted to own them. I have no affiliation with them and therefore this is not in any way part of them. This is simply for other's enjoyment.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a little past eleven at night when the sandy blond was finishing up his work for the next installment of "Let's Play." Boring work really, though since the man won the previous episode, Ryan was forced to edit, make presentable, and make sure it was uploading properly for YouTube. He leaned back in the rather comfortable couch, stretching his arms and cracking his fingers in bliss as he reviewed his work with a half asleep expression, taking a sip of his water before he continued to blankly watch. Once it was up and going, Ryan stood up and went to take a walk around the building as he knew that this would take some time to fully upload to their channel.

As he walked around, Ryan did not appreciate the darkness that the rest of the workers left him in even if they knew he would still be here. He could feel a bit of bit of paranoia taking the best of him as he turned on the lights and cautiously looked around. Guess it was just he was like that, preferring to take a more cautious route when alone so that he was not as easily scared as like the rest of his little Achievement Hunter group; though even with careful preparation and internal calculation, he would still jump at the sudden scares. He checked once more before heading back to go see how the progress went as he felt a little too freaked out from the sounds he could hear outside. The man groaned as he saw that it was only at fifty percent and nearly twelve in the morning.

He flopped down onto the couch and glared at the bar as if that would make it go faster, though it did not look like it was moving even with a more careful observation. He found himself dozing off, however, his head nodding a bit before he shook his head to try to stay awake; even slapping his cheek a little in a vain attempt. It did not seem to work, as he fell asleep where he was sitting; chin to his chest and his arms crossed against his mid-section.

Ryan jolted from his slumber at the sudden vibration of his phone, taking a moment to calm down before taking the buzzing contraption out of his pocket and squinted his eyes, putting his glasses on to look more clearly at the caller identification.

Gavin. He wonder why the friendly Brit was calling him at such an early time. He thought that he was with his friend Dan in England. Perhaps not as he was calling him at this very moment.

"Hello..." He grumbled, almost grumpy like. Ryan rubbed his eyes to clear his vision and hopefully wake up more, "why are you calling me at such time?" There was a bit of silence, though when he spoke it was almost rushed and scared, and a much deeper tone than the Brit's.

"We're practically scrambling towards the building... They say it's safer. Just stay there if you can Ryan…" the call was becoming unclear, and Ryan was soon left in a very thick silence after trying to get through to talking to the other in a poor attempt to know what the scare was all about.

He leaned back in his seat, letting the phone slip out of his hands and he listened carefully now; quite honestly scared out of his mind about what was happening. Though then began to laugh when he up with the conclusion that it was most likely all just a big scam that the others were trying to get him to believe to be frightened. A big early April Fool's joke. It made him uneasy actually, his stomach twisting into a knot slowly and it almost pained him. He put his head in his hands and waited for his friends to arrive, hopefully with no scratches on their bodies.

The sudden banging on the door to the Achievement Hunter office startled him, and the sandy blond slowly rose to his feet. He stopped, glancing around for a weapon if it was someone unwanted. The knocking got louder and louder, almost desperate and there was some murmuring. Ryan stood his ground as he didn't find anything sharper than a pencil and looked at the wooden barrier.

"Who is it...?" He said cautiously, keeping his voice low yet loud enough for the receiver to hear, and his body was tensed for when the door was going to be busted down from how hard the other was banging on the wood. When he heard the voice, Ryan slowly relaxed himself just a little as he went to the door.

"C'mon, fucker! Ya got fucking five cunts out here waiting to get the fuck in!" The door was very hesitantly opened after the mad king identified the voice, though it was busted in by the curly-haired gamer. He was followed by the rest of the 'five cunts'. Geoff, being the last one, closed and locked the door out of caution.

Ryan looked towards the others, taking a step back before speaking. "What's happening? All I know from what Gavin had briefly told me is that there is something out there... What is that something?" The other men looked among each other, almost silently deciding who would tell the computer guy in front of them. Jack stepped forward, sighing heavily. He took a moment to collect his thoughts, trying to find a way to tell the other the most recent news.

"It's not easy to say, Ryan... But..." The bearded man was interrupted by Michael, who simply did not like the gentle approach that the older was giving, shoving him away and stood in front of Ryan.

"There's fucking zombie things going out there," he bluntly finished, crossing his arms against his chest and ignored the glare that he got from Jack, "don't ask me how the fuck that happened. It all started some place other than Texas. They said some small ass country in fucking Asia. I don't know. I don't give a shit. But those fucks are fucking after everything alive." Ryan started to snicker, and that seemed to tick off the younger.

"The fuck you laughing at?!" He yelled, hands thrown up into the air and voice cracking, "It's fucking real! All over the damn news!" Michael was pulled away and tried to be called down by Gavin, though that just ended up at the older yelling at the man, who cringed but still tried to help. The two of them were eventually yelled at by Geoff, who had hen stopped their loud bickering.

"I was stuck here all night. Had at least, oh," he glanced down at his watch, covering his mouth as he yawned, "twenty minutes of restful sleep. To be bombarded by you five. Then told that this was a supposed zombie apocalypse. I cannot help by in that humorous and pathetic. That in no way is possible. Cannot be some airborne, would make us all sick! This has to be some sort…"he stopped talking as the other's looked quite lost. Ryan gave an awkward shrug before slowly backing off and sat own in one of the chairs, hands folded in his lap.

The thick silence was broken by the sound of sirens going past the building, all gazes going towards the window and a couple of the men went towards the windows. Ray cringed away when he noticed a few of the people being loaded into the medical vehicle, seeing how their bodies were torn in half gruesomely. One of the people even screaming loudly having to be strapped to the gurney as his thrashing became too much for the paramedic to contain. The image stuck in the Puerto Ricans' head and he gagged a bit, having to go towards where Jack was standing next to the door so that he could somehow calm his twisted up stomach. The rest of the men simply stared, unable to take their eyes away from the image. The ambulances sped off, and it seemed that more and more took that one vehicle's place.

"This can't be real… This isn't some damn prank that you and the rest of this damn building to set me up to finally scare me is it..?" Ryan almost asked, glancing between the other five, "I mean… this has to be some… Some sort of frivolous thing that I did and you guys are making it up… This has to be something that we can laugh about later on and get embarrassed about or some bull shit like that..." It seemed that the men's response was the same, all shaking their heads almost simultaneously and did not seem to be lying. The mad king swallowed thickly, taking a dare and looked out the window.

He did not see anything completely wrong, besides for someone running into the building. Perhaps to find refuge in the large building. The man's eyebrows crinkled as he could hear the fast running and almost animalistic growling that came from the person that ran into the building as it got close to their location. Okay, maybe someone with a mental disorder that was coming in to scare him and the others. He noticed the rest of the crew was put off by it, as if they were not expecting the random man, and now all was looking at the wooden barrier. Swallowing the large lump in his throat, he walked towards the door and began to unlock despite the hand that was on his to vainly try and stop his actions. Too curious to know what was behind the door, he peaked his head out and glanced. Left, nothing. Even when he looked to the right, there was again nothing off putting to him. Though center was when he became very disgusted as he could see something limping. Pieces of bloodied flesh came off the bone as it limped around, looking around rather blindly. He could hear the moans and cries that came from the mutant thing. Ryan squinted, though before he could go out any further as his curiosity got the best of him, he was pulled back and the door was quietly closed and locked again. He looked back towards the rest of the men and then back at the door. Okay, maybe he should start believing the others more. This seemed too real to not fake it, as even make up could not produce such the atrocious smell of rotting flesh and how the fat and muscle simply fell off the bone. But, there was a little piece of him that still thought this was so fake. Ryan nervously laughed, leaning against the door.

"I still do not believe you dim wits for one second still… It looks false… Like… where is the projector located? On the ceiling so I cannot see it?" He gave another nervous laugh as the others stared at him with the same expressions, not a single reply as well.

"Ryan…" the man in statement looked towards the voice, practically hearing the nervousness. How the older could look so calm yet was so afraid in tone at the same time. It was a long time he could see that from his boss. How his usually loud self become so quiet and scared, "I know that we would not lie to you, man. Ya know you're one of my buddies…" there as a small period of silence, collecting thoughts in that time frame.

The eldest drew in a deep breath before nodding, "C'mon assholes… we need to go. The car is still running and shit… we can't stand around here anymore… It's gonna get swarmed soon since the noises.." he looked around for a window to climb out of because he sure as hell knew that he nor the others was going to go through the doorway. Especially since the creature was lurking about and how hungry for fresh flesh it was looking.

After finding a window that was able to be opened, the sleepy looking man began to unlock it with fumbling fingers. Rushed as he wanted to get himself and his friends to the actual safe house. He did not know where the area was, but he hoped that it was close by. The more he thought about safety, the more he hoped as well that his wife and daughter was going there as well like they said they would before he scrambled out of the house to collect everyone else. Geoff gripped the latch even tighter, his hands shaking more.

Getting the window opened proved to take longer than he wanted it to take. He motioned them to go through first, checking around as he heard a sound before going through the window himself. Geoff took another gander around the parking lot before quickly going towards the running car, everyone else scrambling towards the vehicle once they realized that the leader was walking ahead of them and piled into the car as quick as they could. Not very quietly though, as it alerted some of the things that were roaming around, a couple of them ramming into the sides.

Gavin practically screamed like a little girl as he saw the milky white eyes, clinging onto Michael for his life; but it did not help the situation as the rage quit gamer was yelling just as loud at the sight of another blind thing that rammed itself into the other cracking window. It did not take long for the getaway car to drive off after that, the passengers sloshing around as they sped off. It attracted more of the mutants, and soon they were having to ram the car into the horde. Flesh cluttered the front window and the windshield wipers went on, the smell and blood was sickening. The front of the car was becoming dented very quickly from the heavy bodies that were being rammed into the front.

The car eventually came to a shuddering stop, Geoff letting out a long string of curse words as he hit the steering wheel in frustration as he noticed the smoke that was rising from underneath the hood. He looked behind himself, eyes clouded with fear as he watched the other's try and situate themselves. Looking just as scared and nervous as he. The words he wanted to say were clogged up in his throat, and all he could do was lean back in his spot and cover his face with his hands. He took this moment to try and calm himself down, breathing in once and holding it before letting it go and doing it a couple more times.

The leader slowly took his hands away and opened his eyes, glancing behind himself once more before speaking in a low tone, going through the glove compartment and took out a small survival pack he kept there, checking that everything was in there and secured.

"We need to go… it's going to take too long to fix this fucking junk. Just… someone take the duffel in the back and lets go." His voice had cracked several times. Geoff cautiously opened the door and turned on the yellow, miniature flashlight that came in the pack that he put into his front pocket. The ground was somewhat lit up, it did not help much though as the other source of light was the street lights. He looked back and waited for the other's, becoming increasing paranoid about his surroundings. It got worse the more he started to then think about his family, where they were. If they were okay. He could feel tears yet again. Odd, the last time he remember crying was when his daughter Millicent was born, though that was a joyous time with tears of happiness. This was more of survive or be eaten time and it scared him greatly. He was quick to rub them away when the other's caught up quickly, taking count before looking head. Trying to keep his tough role leader persona strong and so that the others knew that at least someone was not weak and could lead them towards safety. Or so he hoped that way, he did not need the others to know that he was as equally afraid. He wanted everything to be fine, and for that the others to reunite with their love ones. He wished that this was over soon as well so things go back to normal and he could truly laugh about this and make this a good memory.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The man ran for his life, the bag he had slung over his shoulder hitting him constantly in the thigh. He would occasionally look behind himself, though that only made him try and run faster than he was already as he saw the stumbling hoard of flesh consuming things behind himself. And gaining ground fast. Gladly the base was not too far from where he was and he knew that as soon as he entered the premises that the creatures would perish from the guns the guards had to protect them and the base. Or so he hoped that the others acted quickly enough before he basically led them into their home.

The sandy blond tripped, skinning his knee on a rock. Wincing as the wound stung, he scrambled to get up and continue, though he was very tired from running so far and it did not help that fear induced adrenalin was slowing down tremendously.

He managed to get himself past the gate, closing it quickly and backed away. He could only watch as the guards on the tower shot the dead, cringing away as he saw the amount of blood and swallowed thickly as the things continued to try and get into the base. Those gates would not last long, and he hoped that if they were staying here that soon they would be fixed with chicken wire or something. He did not want to wake up one day with a thing in his tent, trying to eat his throat out as a snack before dining on the rest of his body. The sandy blond shivered at the thought of that, eyes closing as he tried to clear his mind.

Standing, Ryan glanced down at his bloodied knee and shook his head. That was going to be hard to explain to the others, hopefully they would believe him and just take it that he was just a massive, tired klutz. He shuffled his way towards the main building, dragging the tan bag behind himself, opening the door to the tiny building and made his way towards the supply table.

Blue eyes glanced around, looking through the bag carefully to see that he had everything still. Nodding in a silent conformation to himself as he double checked everything, he turned around and was startled as he saw Geoff behind himself. The younger gave a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh... Hi..?" He slowly moved around the other, but the intense gaze did not help and he felt himself stop in his place, "what..? What did I possibly do this time?" There was a long period of silence, before Geoff sighed and looked away.

"Nothing. You got everything that was needed." He asked, turning around to check what Ryan had already made sure that they had enough of, setting everything across the table and checked for even the slightest tear in any of the rare products.

"Yeah. I did. Just enough to continue for a few days.. if that is the rations stay the same..." He muttered, jaw clenching slightly.

He honestly did not like this 'new Geoff'. Cold and distant ever since they found out that his family did not make it to the safe camp like they said they would have in the beginning of all this mess. It was heartbreaking, he had to admit. Yet at the same time he could give a damn. He was missing people as well, not to mention that even part of their own group of friends. They all got separated one day when they were running from a hoard, only Geoff and Ryan were the only two to find each other.

The sandy blond daringly took a roll of gauze, the older's gaze following. Ryan did not say anything as he moved away to go and bandage himself. Messily, but it covered the wound. He would have gotten up but he felt himself being pushed back down to the ground and the gauze that was on his knee being taken off. Eyes narrowed and he was going to say something to tell the other off before he realize that he was being helped. The stinging became a bit more apparent as the bandage was tightened around his knee.

"You're an idiot..." Geoff muttered, tone mildly cold. It almost sent a shiver down Ryan's spine, "you probably fell and got hurt and had those things follow you... I swear we need a new runner. I can see you're getting tired of it."

"Nah... I'm not getting tired. It's just hectic. Gotta run from town to town and make sure no one catches you..." He gave a small smile, though it slowly was washed away, "besides... It's the first time in year that that happened... Don't be so... So angry about it. I can defend for myself you know..." Geoff laughed a dry laugh, backing away. Another new attribute that the other had possessed now, distance. And fucking god did it hurt. They used to be so close, now it was like they were strangers.

"But you need to be protected. I can't let anyone else get hurt. We already got two recruits, and they're lucky enough to be guarding the perimeters!" He sat down, taking a small flask from his pocket and drank a bit of the alcohol that was in it. He looked at the dirt ground, "I can't lose anyone else, alright? I..." He stopped talking, shaking his head.

Ryan laid down on his back and stared up at the tent's ceiling, chewing in his bottom lip. He stayed quiet when the other talked, knowing that it would be if no use for him to say anything. Usually these kind of get together between the two of them was just either Geoff going off about how he could have found them or brought them along all guilty like or something similar to what just happened. Try and nitpick everything before stopping in his sentence and drank a bit of whiskey to calm his nerves. The former computer guy covered his face with his hands, letting the silence get thick and tried not to think of much.

He found himself being shaken awake, blearily looking around and was a bit confused at first as he did not know that he had fallen asleep. Yawning, he slowly sat up and looked towards the other, then at the bowl of food and a cup of water that was handed to him. The woman gave a shrug, backing away as Ryan put down the items. He wasn't all that hungry, especially after the dream he had.

"You slept for a long time..." She stated, folding her hands on her lap, "must have been exhausted..." The older nodded, not able to find his voice. He gave another yawn, rubbing his eyes as he could feel himself nod off yet again."Guess also you're not very well rested... You were talking in your sleep... Is there something the matter..?"

There was a pause. "Nah... Just..." Ryan became silent yet again, unable to find his words or really words that would not sound too harsh. "I do not feel comfortable talking about it... It's... It's not really of your business as well. I am sorry" he thought he was a little too blunt there, so instead of looking at here he fiddled with the spoon that was in the bowl.

"Truthfully it seemed something that looks like it's plaguing you still. Though, since you do not want to talk about it... I will not push. Just... Eat up, okay? We're moving tomorrow and you need you're strength." She stood up and brushed the dirt from her pants, "see ya tomorrow..." She turned at left, walking past Geoff. The elder made his way towards the other, kneeling in front of him. He reached out and felt his forehead.

"Warm. You don't look well either. Fucking christ man. Did you get bit?" Ryan shook his head, backing away.

"I'm fine..." He said, laying back on his side. He felt just fine, simply just not wanting to be bothered, "just..." He began to fiddle with his thumbs, "nothing."

"It's obviously something when you're having a nightmare before..." He muttered, "You're probably hallucinating from something. I remember the last time you said that and you ended up so sick. Don't be lying to-"

"Drop it there, Geoff. I honestly do not want to be talking about the dream I have dreamt and why I am so warm. So please, shut the fuck up and calm yourself down." Ryan snapped, eyes narrowed. He looked away, letting out a heavy sigh. He did not mean to snap like that, though he did not want to be sorry about it either. He was tired of this. Running. Hiding. Picking up camp after finally settling in. Trying to find people that may not even be alive. It was becoming so monotonous and so old that he was beginning to lose hope just like everyone else.

He tugged at his hair, a guttural groan coming out slowly, "just… Just leave me alone. I want to be alone. I don't care what your smart answer has to be just go… please… I-", A hand was slapped against his mouth and he looked at Geoff in shock, getting the message that the older wanted him quiet. Ryan backed away and nodded slowly. Geoff removed his hand and crossed his arms against his chest. He did not looking too happy, though at the same time he did not look like he wanted to talk. Ryan picked up on that and rolled his eyes, standing up, glancing down at the other before leaving the tent. He did not notice the other had followed him after sometime, not even when he sat a bit away from the gate. He could see a bit of the forest from the help of the fire that was dwindling down, chewing on his lower lip as the yearn to leave was strong.

A cough startled him and he looked around wildly before he stopped as he saw Geoff, whose body was just highlighted by the dulling glow of the flames behind them. Ryan made a grunt, slowly turning back to looking out and shook his head as he opened his mouth to talk. He tensed up as he heard movement, looking round yet again but the hand on his shoulder directed him to the man standing behind him.

"What?" Was a muttered question. A hand clapped onto his shoulder, and blue eyes looked up slowly.

"don't get your hopes up too high… You know that we are leaving tomorrow to go and look or the others…" the older, slowly removed his tattooed hand, kneeling down. He tried his hardest to keep looking at the other in the eyes, though it was hard for Geoff. He did not like that he could see how tired and even mad Ryan looked. It pained him to see how the once bright man became so angry.

"c'mon…" he forced the other up to his feet with all of his strength, "lets go and get some sleep… we leave as soon as dawn breaks…" he could see the younger just barely nod his head. Geoff led the way back to the tents, occasionally checking if Ryan was still behind him; grabbing his arm in a tight grip when he was getting too far behind. He opened his tent, entering slowly. The bearded man sat down on the tattered blankets that he had collected for a makeshift bed and let go of the other. He laid back with a heft sigh.

"Go to sleep… It's fine... I don't care…" he muttered, resting a heavy arm across his eyes. Ryan kept standing, only sitting when he knew the other would not chew his head off if he did so. He checked once more on Geoff, watching him sleep and not understanding how he could have fallen asleep so easily, before making himself comfortable on the dirt ground. He did not fall asleep unlike the other, staying up.


End file.
